When developing a new serial interface device, certain characteristics, such as the functionality and performance, of the serial device need to be tested in a prototype phase to ensure that they meet design requirements before migrating to a production phase. In order to test these characteristics of the prototype serial device, a serial emulator device is typically configured to respond to commands from a host device with response data in the same according to the design requirements of the serial interface device. However, existing serial emulator devices are limited and are not able to accurately reflect the expected functionality of the serial device. In particular, current serial interface devices may only respond to simple commands with fixed and short response data, due to the limitations of the emulator device in processing capability and limited storage capability. Furthermore, current serial emulator devices may not be able to respond with a fast enough response time to properly simulate the operation of higher-speed serial interfaces.